


Meant to Be

by lornrocks



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wedding, Yikes, apparently this has a wedding?, i guess, i'm not kidding when I said i don't remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Jim do when Spock is called upon to take a wife on Vulcan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

It had been roughly three weeks that Captain James T. Kirk had been planet side, working on some diplomatic mission or another, and when he finally arrived back on to his beloved ship, everyone was there to greet him.

Bones was in the middle of checking him for God-knows-what kind of injuries (despite Jim's protests that he was fine) when he noticed that Jim was preoccupied, looking around the room. Sighing, he puts the tricorder down.

"He's not here, Jim," he grumbles, but then adds, "I think he's waiting for you someplace less...crowded." Bones was visibly just a little uncomfortable with this, but Jim was too busy smiling from ear to ear to notice.

"Thanks, Bones, I'll catch you later," he says, before slapping his friend on the back and heading out of the transport room. Coming down the hallway, he sees his First Officer standing by the turbolift, with his hands calmly placed behind his back. He looks up at Jim and does a single, curt nod of his head.

The two enter the turbolift together and select the deck in which Jim's quarters are on. Jim reaches over and entwines his fingers with Spock's and squeezes gently, earning a slightly more forceful squeeze back. Spock smiles that not-smile of his in Jim's direction, and then, before the doors open, they drop each other's hands.

They stroll casually to the captain's quarters and even manage to wait before the door is shut before Jim slides an arm around Spock's neck and tugs his face close so he can greet him properly. Somehow, even with his eyes closed, his hand finds Spock and they press their fingertips together.

It's Spock who's the first to pull away.

"I have missed you, Jim," he says, his voice calm as ever, but his eyes revealing the emotion inside.

Jim slides his hands underneath the fabric of Spock's shirt so he can feel the warmth radiating off his First's body.

"You have no idea how much I hated falling asleep by myself every night," he laments, and dares to slide his hands up further so that he can rub his thumbs over Spock's nipples. The Vulcan doesn't dare show that the action had any effect on him, though he does reach up to remove his science blues.

Beaming, Kirk pulls off his command yellows and grabs Spock's hand so he can pull him on to his bed with him, where they tangle their legs together and kiss like they haven't seen each other in three weeks.

Which they haven't.

Things are just starting to get good when there's an annoying voice on the comm.

"Captain Kirk, is by any chance Spock with you?"

It's Uhura. Jim can tell by the tone in her voice she's trying desperately not to laugh.

"As a matter of fact, he is, Lieutenant," Kirk sighs, and Spock adds, "May I inquire what is the occasion for such an...interruption?"

There's a pause and then Uhura says, quietly, "Your father would like to request your presence in the video conference room. He says it's very important."

Spock looks at Jim before replying, "Very well. Tell him I shall be there shortly."

He gets off the bed and pulls his shirt back on. Jim sighs and falls back against his pillows. "Just when it was starting to get good," he mumbles, but looks up at Spock with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Promise me you'll come back as soon as you're done?"

He's holding out two fingers and Spock nods, touching his own fingers to Jim's. "Of course."

And then he's gone.

Jim sighs and buries his face in the pillow, and thinks about how glad he was to be back on his ship, with his crew, and his Spock. Smiling, he gets up and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he comes back out, dressed in new clothes and towelling his hair dry, he finds Spock, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking downcast at the floor.

He stands in front of him. But instead of Spock looking up at Jim, he continues to look down.

"What's wrong?" Jim asks, kneeling to force Spock to make eye contact with him. There is some trepidation, but finally, Spock begins to speak.

"I am sorry, Jim, but I have been called upon to fulfill my duty to New Vulcan. I can no longer continue to be in a relationship with you."

Jim stands up. He tries to hide the way his hands have started to shake.

"What?" his voice comes out in a hushed whisper.

Spock stands up and stands by a bookcase.

"I must go to New Vulcan, find a mate, and produce offspring for the continuation of the Vulcan race," Spock says, eyes never leaving the copy of "Tale of Two Cities" that he had given Jim earlier for his birthday.

Jim grabs Spock's shoulder and whirls him around.

"You don't have to do anything," he says firmly, and Spock shakes his head slowly.

"You do not understand. It is my duty and it would be irresponsible of me to ignore my obligations to my father, my people, and my planet." He pushes Jim away and starts to head towards the door.

"This isn't what you want, Spock," Jim says, a little softer now.

Spock pauses in front of the door and turns to look up at Jim from under downcast eyebrows.

"No, it is not. But I have no choice in the matter." He pauses, as if weighing his next words, before quietly, very quietly, whispering, "If it were up to me, I would be with you," and then he's gone.

Jim's knees start to tremble and he sits on his bed. He sits and sits for what seems like hours, before getting up and wandering off to go to another deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's at the observation deck that Leonard stumbles upon Jim, sitting hunched on a bench and just staring at the stars. He sits next to him and puts an arm around his friend.

"What did that hobgoblin do now?" he asks, trying to keep his tone even. He put up with Spock as much as he could, since he was the First Officer and because Jim loved him so much, mostly. But if he did something to hurt Jim, well, Bones wouldn't regret "accidentally" stabbing Spock with a tray of hyposprays. Painful ones.

Leonard's reverie is broken by Jim's head falling on to his shoulder. A tiny, almost unnoticeable spasm escapes from Jim's body and Leonard realizes his friend has been crying.

"He left me, Bones, so he can go marry some Vulcan woman," he hiccups, "And they're going to have babies and..." Jim's cut off by Bones cursing.

"I'm going to kill him," he snarls, and Jim shakes his head furiously.

"It's not his fault, his dad's making him do it because it's his "Vulcan duty" or something like that..." Fresh tears start to roll down his cheeks and land on Bones' shirt, but he doesn't mind. He squeezes Jim's shoulder.

Trying to keep his voice softer this time, Leonard says, "Well, I may not know a whole lot about this, but I do know that I've never seen you happier than when you're with that green-blooded bastard."

Jim laughs a little.

Leonard continues, "And I think maybe...well, I hate to say it, but I swear you two are made for each other sometimes."

Now Jim is nodding weakly and burying his face deeper into Leonard's shoulder. Bones sighs and lets him wallow for a minute before he suddenly stands up in front of Jim.

"What are you doing?" he asks, and Jim looks up at him confused. "Jim, you're Captain James T. Kirk, you're famous for making a bunch of irrational and rash decisions. There isn't a single risk you won't take, and you're letting some stuffy old Vulcan tell the man you love that you're not good enough for him?"

Jim sniffles and stands up.

"You're right, Bones."

Leonard smiles and slaps his friend's arm.

"Go on, go do something completely stupid," he prompts, and Jim starts smiling and lunges forward to hug his friend.

"Thanks, Bones, you're the best," and then he's running off. Shaking his head, Leonard mumbles to himself, "I swear..."

He decides he'd better go find that Vulcan idiot and tell him he'd better be wary of Jim's schemes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim straightens his shirt and waits for Ambassador Sarek to answer the call. When the elder Vulcan finally answers, he says in his most captainly tone, "Good evening, Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek nods in recognition. "Captain Kirk, to what do I owe the honor?"

Jim tries to ignore the hidden sarcasm in the other man's voice.

"I'm here to talk to you about your call to Spock earlier today, sir." He stands firm.

Sarek raises an eyebrow. "By all means."

Steeling himself for an argument, Jim begins by getting straight to the point. "I refuse to allow Spock to be shipped off and married to someone he doesn't even love, just so he can help repopulate New Vulcan."

Sarek's eyebrows furrow and he says, just as evenly as ever, "May I ask why you object so heavily, Captain?"

Jim doesn't miss a beat. "Because I'm in love with him."

Sarek's eyes widen slightly and he replies, cooly, "Be that as it may, Spock's obligation is to his people. Why would he abandon New Vulcan in favor of being in a relationship that would produce no offspring? What possible benefit would that have?"

Jim can't hold in his anger any longer. "It will make him happy! I guess that's something you would never understand. Spock can never be happy in some arranged marriage. He would never say it to you, because believe it or not, he loves you too," he pauses for a breath, "But this is just something that will make Spock very, very unhappy."

The Ambassador tents his fingers just like Spock and stares at Jim for a long moment. Finally, he speaks.

"What reasons do you have to conclude that my son would not be happy entering into an arranged marriage?" he asks.

Jim's about to open his mouth when a voice behind him says, "Because I have told him, Father."

Jim whirls around and can't help smiling when Spock walks into view, hands behind his back, looking at his Captain with some uncertainty.

Spock looks up at his father.

"I am sorry Father, but I cannot do what you ask of me. I have thought about it and the only conclusion I can come to is that the Elders will not want any offspring I produce because I have human blood and it would therefore dilute the purity of the already faltering Vulcan race."

Sarek's face softens.

"Spock," he says, simply.

The younger Vulcan very gently reaches a hand out to clasp onto Jim's.

"In addition, I cannot in good conscience leave behind this ship, this crew, and above all, my captain. My," he turns to look at Jim, "My Jim. I am sorry and I would understand if you no longer wish to speak to me."

But Sarek is shaking his head.

"Spock, I would never refuse to speak to you because of your choices. Although I do not approve, I find myself caring for you nonetheless."

"Thank you, Father," Spock says, and lets go of Jim's hand so he can give his father the traditional Vulcan salute, which Sarek returns.

Jim takes a breath and then, looking up at the vidscreen, says, "Hold on. While I got you here, I would like to ask for your son's hand," He pauses. "In marriage."

Sarek and Spock both look at Jim with some degree of surprise.

"Pardon?" Spock says, turning to look at Jim. Jim gently grabs onto Spock's wrists, looks him straight in the eye, and whispers softly, "What do you say you and me make it official, Spock?"

Spock looks down at their hands, before sliding his own hands away so he can grasp onto Jim's hands. Looking back up, he actually smiles and replies, "I would like nothing more, Jim."

Jim can barely contain his joy. He leans in and kisses Spock hard, Sarek be damned.

"I would hate to interrupt, but I have not given my answer yet," Sarek says, and the two break apart and let go of each other's hands.

There is a long pause where Sarek looks between them. And then he actually sighs.

"I do not approve of this match, I am sure you understand, but I think that your happiness matters over my own, Spock." He nods his head. "I think...that this is what your mother would have wanted."

Jim can't stop smiling.

"Thank you so much, sir, thank you, thank you!" He wraps an arm around Spock.

Spock simply nods and says, with a surprising amount of emotion, "Thank you, Father."

Using his ambassador voice again, Sarek adds, "I expect to see you both on New Vulcan as soon as possible for the bonding ceremony, do you understand?"

He watches the two of them nod and then shuts off the connection. He was bothering them long enough, after all. He remembers the jubilation he felt when Amanda had agreed to marry him. It was their time, now.

Standing to walk to his quarters, Sarek allows himself a small smile at his son's happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim can hardly contain his excitement. One minute he's kissing Spock, the next he's babbling about calling his mom, and then he's high fiving random ensigns they pass in the hallway.

Spock shakes his head and attempts to hide his amusement. He follows Jim to the sickbay, where he bursts into the doors and exclaims, "Bones, break out the good booze, I have great news!"

Dr. McCoy looks up from his datapad with a look of annoyance but then sees Spock standing behind Jim.

"Oh, so you decided to come back to him, did ya?" He stands in front of Spock and glares. "Green blooded hobgoblin," he adds, for good measure.

Spock raises an eyebrows and replies, cooly, "Indeed Doctor. I have even agreed to marry him."

The look on Leonard's face is priceless.

"Jim...?" he asks, turning to look at his friend.

Jim's ridiculously happy smile gives it away.

"Dammit, Jim," Bones sighs, but then smiles and claps a hand down on both of their shoulders. "Come on, let's break out the real stuff. We need to celebrate."

And they do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It doesn't take long for word to reach around the ship that the Captain and the First Officer are not only in a relationship, but engaged. The main bridge crew, who have known for some time, simply smile.

Sulu mumbles, "Finally," and Scotty cheers.

The rest of the crew, on the other hand, find themselves inexplicably confused.

As the day continues, it gets a little hard for either Jim or Spock to be anywhere on the ship without getting congratulated. When they finally find themselves alone in Jim's quarters, they decide to take up where they left off.

Afterwards, as Jim lays tucked under Spock's arm on his -now their- bed, he smiles and runs a lazy caress down the back of Spock's ear, earning a soft groan from the Vulcan.

Spock buries his face in Jim's hair and whispers, "T'hy'la," and he can feel Jim's lazy smile against his skin.

"I love you," Jim whispers, and then falls asleep. Spock allows himself another real smile before whispering back, "I love you too, Jim."

He follows his t'hy'la into sleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time goes by and preparations are made. A quick visit to Earth and Jim is telling his mom all about the wedding, and she just looks at Spock with sparkling eyes.

"I'm so happy for you," she says, and hugs them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seems like an eternity, the day of the bonding ceremony arrives. First, they conduct a somewhat more traditional Terran marriage, where Bones is Jim's best man and Uhura is the maid of honor, and they exchange rings.

Then a Vulcan elder performs the actual bonding ceremony.

Jim has never felt more complete in his life.

They kiss, both the human way and the Vulcan way, and Winona Kirk and Uhura are crying and Scotty is cheering and then everyone is clapping as the new couple turn to face the crowd.

At the reception, everyone laughs at the Enterprise-shaped cake that Sulu and Chekov have somehow baked for them. It's lumpy and weird shaped but the motion is appreciated nonetheless.

After all the celebrations, Jim and Spock retire to their quarters.

They undress quickly and fall back on to the bed.

Their bodies slide together and Jim slides his hands up to intertwine with Spock's.

Their eyes never leave each other's.

Jim's breath catches and he tugs Spock's head towards him so he can press their mouths together.

After, they lay tangled together and Jim breathes, "I can't believe it took us so long to do this, to make it real, you know?" He looks up at Spock.

Spock plants a gentle kiss on Jim's forehead.

"We have all the time in the world now, t'hy'la."

Jim sighs happily and nods. "That we do, sweetheart, that we do..."

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN FOREVER AGO ON LJ. SO LONG I FORGOT IT. yikes.


End file.
